Anything But Ordinary
by La Pequena Escorpion
Summary: Modern AU : Inuyasha/Oc/Bankotsu. Having a job as a assassin can be a bit of a drag, trying to balance the job with school just isn't hard enough, it gets worse when you have three annoying and hot male comrades to deal with. not good as summaries ha!
1. Chapter 1

Hello loves ;D erika here, and this is my latest work that im posting woo hoo very excited hahaha. Ok so this is a Bankotsu X oc X inuyasha fic

Yeah no InuKag sorry inukagie fans but the love trinagle between them sounded very new and refreshing to me :) and i hope to others to,

Hiten is in this one two heehee and im still debating weither or not to have him with Abi or have me like my oc...well we will see how it turns out ;D

so please review, everythings welcome flames and all,

enjoy Anything But Ordinary :)

**Disclaimer: **Nope i own nothing, Dont own Inuyasha miss rumiko owns him :) and avril lavigne owns the title Anything But ordinary since i got the title idea from her ha! but yea i only own my ideas and my oc :)

"talking"

'thinking'

**************************************

**Assignment one:**

**One priestess + one mercenary + one half demon + one FULL demon = the worst and best assain group ever.**

"EVERYBODY SHUT IT IM TRYING TO WORK!"

"Well sheeshhh, sorry to rain on you BORING parade miss grumpy ass"

"Yea Ri don't be all bitchy i mean, well you always are but-"

Shiori chugged two English books at the two out of the three boys that sat with her.

The only who who wasn't hit laughed and his amusing red eyes kept in contact with the other two boys that were rubbing there bruised heads.

"Hiten's a kiss ass..."

"I swear devil woman you have the CRAZIEST ANGST ISSUES!"  
"Says the mental half demon,"

The girl got glares and then her chair pulled right from under her, literally.

One of the boys pulled her seat by sticking his leg near it, and pulling hard enough.

"I HATE YOU BANKOTSU!"

"Oh dear not again," The nearby maid rubbed her temples and sighed "Master Inuyasha are you sure their ok-"  
"Yeah they are Mitsuki thanks for your concern but we're all good...well most of us are- OW FUCK YOU RI!"  
From under the table Shiroi punched Inuyasha shin making him yelp in total pain.

Shiori Yamato, Bankotsu Otoyma, Inuyasha Takashi and Hiten Tou, All of them were 16, shared the same birthday on December 3, they all went to the same school and lived within walking distance from each other, those were probably the only things that they would be in common of..oh and they were all assassins that one would be another major one.

"I GIVE UP! I CAN NEVER FULLY UNDERSTAND THESE STUPID PROBLEMS!"

"Its English please there are no problems."

Shiori sent death glares from her stunning green eyes to Inuyasha who dully took back his seat and began to mess with her calculator.

"Hey did you guys see our latest hit?!" Hiten's enuthasum about their job was shot down by his reply.

Bankotsu just shrugged his shoulders, Shiori was still battleing her english book and Inuyasha began trying to perform Origami on his homework since Shiori had snatched away her calcualator.

Hitens face twitched in annoyance. "Since our so called levelheaded female leader isnt showing interest-"  
"HEY ITS THE BOOKS FAULT!" the female yelled in defiance of her 3rd comrade.

Shiori Yamato, was a average looking normal teenage girl. She had beautiful rick dark brunette locks that seemed to make her normal skin tone seem a bit more paler. Her green eyes were warm and held a sense of wisdom in them. Perfectly shaped body wise..... Height wise however was the main concern she had. Shiori was the main pun for every height joke the boys had to throw at her. Whatever height lacking she had, Shiori made it up in her fighting skills and her ability to order the boys around.

The blue eyed teen that sat next to her sent Shiori a look and sighed.  
He hated her over enthusiasm at times. Bankotsu Otyoma was a strong built mercenary. Living with six of them did that to you. Bankotsu owned a pair of remembrable cobalt blue eyes along with a special purple cross tattoo that was right smack in the middle of his forehead.

Him and Hitens hair do's were both braids that maintained their blackhair. When the two first meet they argued over the other stealing the look but now the discussion rarely comes up  
[shiori measured each of them and declared Hiten's was longer so it was official ruling which silenced the arguments.]

"Ok so NOBODY knows about our hit," Hiten slammed down a wanted phetifile poster on the mahogany table the teens sat on. Hiten was a thunder demon, he sported a deadly set of red iris that attracted Shiori when the two were younger. His teeth were a bit pointed at the canines and he was the proclaimed 'smart' one of the group.

Shiori was the leader since she was female and she was really the main reason the boys were assassins. Each of the boys had a interaction with the green eyed girl at one point in there life that just drew them to her.

For Hiten meeting Shiori came about when his brother Maten was killed, they were at the time 12. She worked at the shrine where Hitens brother Maten was having his ceremony. At the ceremony Hiten didnt cry souten, his younger sister did..alot, but he didnt shed one tear. After a small talk with the clumsy girl that was cleaning the yard he came back everyday to talk to her. Her soft comforts seemed to easy him and eventually he cried for the death of his brother. Shiori was the only one to witness his outburst. Since then Hiten has felt a strong urge to stay with the girl that saw him at his worst.

The impact of the blow cause on the table sent Inuyasha's red bull tipping over and land on Shiori's English book. The color of Hitens face was gone in a matter of seconds as the green eyed female turned her head slowly towards him.

"Hiten..." Shioris face stayed calm besides her twitch of annoyance that began to from in her eyes.

"Run asshole, before she throws the kni - ah to late."

Nearby the table was a marble island, a small rotating knife holder was in Shiori's reach and Hiten was just in target. Shiori grabbed on the the larger one and sent it flying towards the red eyed demon who had a small amount of time to fall to the floor. The butcher knife went flying and landed in the wall of Inuyasha's kitchen. Inuyasha's face blew up in total shock.

'SHIORI DON'T THROW KNIFES DADS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"SHE WAS GOING TO KILL ME DOES NOBODY EVEN FUCKING CARE!?" Hiten hissed from the ground.

"No, you were the dead weight after all" Bankotsu noted blankly while he chewed on a strawberry pocky.

Hiten stood up from his cover and hide behind Bankotsu "Save me you ass"

"Nah uh, you got her pissed dick head YOU get her un pissed."

Inuyasha was still gaping at the knife that stuck to his wall and Shiori had started fanning her book with the warning poster.

"Shhss, its ok you stupid English book, Hiten will pay." She cooed the wet and soggy book while placing it on the island to dry. Hiten gave a puppy dog face behind Bankotsu chair to Shiori who retaliated and sent death glares to his red eyes.

"CAN WE JUST GET TO OUR HIT!?" Bankotsu voiced seemed to have stoped the time. Red iris, green and Inuyasha's amber blinked in disbielf at Bankotsu who was fuming in annoyance.

"Man and i thought I HAD BITCH FITS" Shiori whispered to Inuyasha who busted out laughing. Inuyasha was a hot tempered half demon with hundreds of walls that surrounded his heart. The girl next to him was really the only one who had looked at his ugly attitude and still wanted to be friends. He had jet black hair that went down past his shoulders and showed his amber eyes off wonderfully. But his jet black hair would turn to a pure white and his human ears would be replaced with dog ears on top of his forehead in times when he need to fight or he was in danger. Shiori constantly reminded Inuyasha that he looked better in half demon form. The girls pure resasurace was all that he needed to hear in order to drown out the horrible words that were sent at him because he was half demon and human.

Hiten joined Inuyasha's laughing and took his original seat next to Shiori but scooted his chair a few inches away now.

"Ok, so who's the dude?"

Hiten grabbed more paper work from his backpack and started skimming through each page trying to look for the right one.

"You know its bad that you have school AND job work together in that bag," Inuyasha said dryly.

Hiten rolled his eyes and finally pulled out a white paper that was oviously at the bottom his black school bag.

"Oh thats just great, the smart ones unorganized."

"Im going to pretend that i didnt hear that Bankotsu."

Hiten took a deep breathe in and then began reading their targets history.

"Marc Akuzan is a well know gangster in the underworld of Tokyo Japan,Famous for the drug smuggled in 2002, he is also a devious and clever child murder who is known for posing as a school teacher at a children day cares and.....the rest gets a bit vivid guys ," Hiten paused a moment, edited the words then continued, " he was just found of trying to harass a high japanese consuler 12 year old daughter"

"Sick bastard" Shiroi spat the comment out while Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

"So hes a big bad wolf creeper whats the hit about him?" Bankotsu eyes danced amusingly.

Hiten looked up at Bankotsu "JAPAN CONSLUERS DAUGHTER" The thunder demon emphasized every word making Bankotsu laugh

"AH i see now,..So we've been hired to take him out before the public finds out about the counslers daughter."

"Bingo," Hiten then turned the paged and continued to read as everyone of the rest of the assassins watched him intesnity. "The hits been caught up to our attention since, of course, the money rewards a nice amount."

"How much?"

"Hm...it says about a few good thousands."

Inuyasha just snorted "If that was MY kid id want him dead at ANY cost."

"But i'ts not so let mr big shot here finish the run down." A growling Hiten elbowed Bankotsu head.

"Hiten" Shiori's commanding voice broke the small quarrel, Hiten cleared his throat and finished reading "Apparently hes been going to a small night club on teens nigh..which thank Kami..happens to be late tonight.."

"Sundays teen nigth?" Bankotsu noted stupidly.

"Thats were we'll get him" The victory in Inuyasha voice had Hiten yelling in agreement. The green eyed girls eye were filled with the same anticipation. Hiten smirked at the two idiot boys who were already standing up from the table.

"Guys," Shiori had the three turning around in a split second. "Its good that everyone's excited about killing" The boys chuckled "But were not just going to go in the club and start slashing people, i mean we haven't even seen his mug-"

A sketch drawn image of Marc Akuzan was shot up in front of Shiori's peach skin faced courtesy of Inuyasha. Green eyes scaned the image quickly,committing the picture to her memory, making sure every one of his small details were know to her mind so when she killed the poor soul she knew it was him.

She peeped her face to the side of the image, "Arigatou Inuyasha."

"NOWWWW CAN WE GET READDYY?!" Hitens whining and Bankotsu's puppy dog eyes caused Shiori to giggle."Yeah, lets get changed."

****

Outside the night club 'Rage' lines and lines of teenagers waited impatiently at the door. The club itself bored a very ominous look to it, just like the man it harbored. Marc Akuzan sat in the back of the club, next to him were two very stunning teenage girls. From the first glance Marc Akuzan wasn't half bad looking at all, he was a man in his early 30's ,or so he iris were clearly seen behind his clean cut hair duo.

Strob lights and fog filled the club to its max and the loud music made every teen in the room jump in adrenline.

Marc Akuzan scanned the room with his hungry eyes, looking for his next victim, ah! He beamed in success , he found his latest across the room sat a young girl with long black inky hair. The young girl was alone and looked rather bored.

She reached for her drink and took a swig of it. A sick grin crept across Marc Akuzans face. He arose from the coach he sat on. The girls next to him protested but he waved them off. He was going to get bigger, prettier prey.

Shiori sat annoyed on the bar stool. 'AGAIN I HATE THAT IM THE BAIT! Uhh and this wigs itchy' Her contact blue eyes stared out at the neon colored teens that danced out on the dance floor. She did a internal sigh 'when is this freak going to show up....ah and this tissue paper is starting to itch more than the wig! im going to have to make sure Hiten gets runed over when we get back to Inuyasha's house for making me stuff my bra.' One last time, Shiori swugged her drink, set it down and waited for the man to finally see her, it didn't take as long as she thought.

"Whats a pretty girl like you siting alone here, and not dancing" the man nodded his head towards the dance floor "Out there"

Shirori flipped her head to see where the voice had came from. She squinted her eyes at the man 'Marc Akuzan, took you long enough, well lets start the show.'

"Oh, no i DON'T dance," She smiled bashfully, Akuzan walked a bit closer to the table "But then why is a pretty girl like yourself here?"  
The disgused Shiori sighed and looked down at the table in shame but then back up to Marc Akuzan "Now why would a handsome man like yourself want to here my stupid story."

Akuzan had a coy smile on his face and took a seat across from Shiori's "Becasue it would be such a waste to know a beauty like yourself is alone..."

It didnt take that long to have Marc Akuzan fascinated in Shiori's false story about her friends ditching her and her parents finding out about her drug usage. Marc Akuzan was eating the story up and believed it.

Her name was changed to Ayumi and he had changed his to Lee

"Dear Ayumi , have i said that already but if it wasnt for your kindness towards you so called friends i would PERSONALLY take care of those lowlifes for you."

Shiori smiled sweetly at the man 'IM going to take care of you sick bastard.'

She imdeatly began to frantically search her purse and found her watch...well Inuyasha's watch. "Oh FUCK! IM GOING TO BE LATE!"  
Marc Akuzans face lit up with fake concern "Late for what beautiful?"  
Shiori turned her teary fake blue eyes to the man "I have to get to my uncles,but-"  
"Hey dont sweat it, Does he live far from here?" Patting her eyes with a napkin Shiori shook her head "No, but, but..i just dont want to walk alone ya know right Lee?"

Akuzan's insides jumped for joy, he would have this woman dead by tonight. "Ayumi hey..i know its kinda..sudden..but do you want me to walk you to your uncles?"

Shiori smirked hiddendly underneat the napkin, then turned her hopefull eyes to the petifle siting across from her "Really..you would do that?"

The mans gentle smile was reasuring "Of course i mean you deserve it, you did have on hell of night."

Shiori smiled back at him and nodded "Lee your so great."

"Hahah you are to Ayumi, come on lets get you home."

"Ah hold up for one moment, i have to go to the bathroom REALL quick so hold it for ONE second ok? I wanna see you here when i get back Lee" Shiori quipped playfully.

Akuzan laughed "Ah of course Ayumi."

Shiori bowed real quick and as quick dashed to the bathroom. They were tight and disqusting. Grafiti filled the red colored stalls, Shiori whipped out her phone and quickly went to her first contact on her texting list.  
"Heading out, keep a close eye for us, see you a bit." Her fingers scurried across the pad and sent the message to Bankotsu.  
With one last check in the mirror, Shiori fixed her wig, flipped her sequenced coctail dress up to check of her small daggar was still in place then headed out of the bathroom.

****

The city of Tokyo Japan was asleep, the street lights were brightly shining in the darken night and the moon was the only thing besides the lights that light the small streets. On one of the nearyby rooftops that overlooked the Rage night club. Three figures..three boys sat impatiently, hidden from the naked eye.

"She just text me so get ready,"

Hiten looked up a bit with his sniper clearly hidden and spotted the two walking out.

"Ha! I told her that the dress was nicer and easier to see,"

"Yah yah lets get a move on."

Inuyasha stood up and streched, his normal jet black hair was replaced with sleek white and ontop of his head were two noticable dog ears "Finally" he yawned and with that the three figures dashed off in a quick movemnt.

Shiori walked with Marc Akuzan by her side. Her arms swung like a childs as Marc rammbled on about how his job was getting to him. He wasnt so stupid either, while Shiori was absent mindly looking foward Marc Akuzan darted his eyes around there surrounds. No soul in sight, the street lights werent as bright as the ones near the club and upcoming to his right side was a alley.

It was almost as if this girl made this to easy for him. Shiori turned her head momentairly and in that spilt second, her mouth was being covered by a strong male hand. She was getting dragged to the alley near by.

Still trying to play the act of the 'innocent girl' Shiori started a small struggle and tried to scream. No avil, Marc Akuzan had led her deep inside the alley.

He grabbed her neck and shoved her across the wall. She let out a small whimper."Lee..why?"

Marc Akuzan threw his head back in laughter "Oh no dear im not lee," The mad man started to tighten his grip and Shiori was REALLY beging to loose breathe.

'Come on guys were are you?' The green eyed girl shook her head trying to find sight of her comrads.

"HA! Fight all you want but theres no way your going to escape me bitch." That was it, Shiori's hand broke lose and she was about ready to yank the daggar out until suddenly a huge silver weapon swung down and knocked Marc Akuzan to the back wall.

"So..your the Marc Akuzan we've been looking for?" Bankotsu brought his sword Banryu to its normal stance on his shoulder.

"Your a sick bastard for coming after our comrad like that." Hiten appread from the rooftop with his sword in on hand and a small hand gun in the other.

Marc Akuzan's eyes flickerd back and forth between the three. "WH-WHAT WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" The man stood up and tried to make a haste for the alleys exist, only to be blocked off by a white haired man.

"Dont like you can get away so fast Akuzan."

He was outnumbered, Marc akuzan felt murderous glares coming from the men. His brown eyes went to Shiori's and harden with hatred, "So it is true, there is a assain team with a whore in it."

Hiten pulled his hand gun out and shot Akuzan in the leg bring him to his knees.

"We dont consider our selfs assains, we're hired hunters, that sounds better." Shiori's voice oozed with venom. She looked at her comrads then back to the bleeding Marc "Which ever ones gets him first can have him," And with that the three boys ran towards the screaming Marc Akuzan.

* * *

Ta daaa :D 1st chapter up im soo happy hahahaa, review review tell me what you think :) i love having feed back!

hiten:you could have writen more  
inuyasha: ha! i know you've gotten lazy  
me: T.T you guys are bullies BULLIES!

song to listen to - 'Time is running out' by Muse  
I thought of that song when i was typing the club scene and it fited the scene really well :)

Ja ne love till next update..unless i dnt get reviews then ill be sad :( hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loves :) Erika miko here to bring you the second chapter of 'Anything but ordinary'  
First of all.. im giving a shout out to Jade i mean yeah shes amazing ;D [ha] and of course to Yuti-chan my first review  
Seeing your review pretty much made my day :)

Bankotsu: Your such a freak Erika getting fussy over review, shit

Me: Yeah, well your a dead dude :)

Inuyasha: True that

Bankotsu: WHAT THE FUCK NO WAY IM ALIVE HERE!

Me: I can always kill you tough guy

Hiten: ooo she got ya' there ass hole

Bankotsu: *mumbles*

Me: Well i hope you review the story :) because according to Bankotsu i get fussy :P

Inuyasha: yeah she was moping around when she didn't get any..

Me: but like i said earlier Yuti-chan

Hiten: Uhm...why don't you GET ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY!?

Me: because hitens being a ass im making HIM say the disclaimer..i was gonna have Bankotsu do it but nah Hiten just pissed me off so take it away red eyes :D

**Disclaimer-** Hiten: Uh..fuck, what do i say Erika! [hands him a index card] oh ok, Well erika owns nothing, Heh i could have told you that! but yeah nothing.

**Assignment 2:**

**Small happy gleaming moments.  
**

A black Lincoln Navigator rushed threw the Tokyo high ways ignoring the speed limit totally. From the outside it looked like a fast normal Navigator but in its back seats, a dead Marc Akuzan was tied up in a clear bag. In the driver's seat was Hiten and Inuyasha to his passenger seat. Bankotsu and Shiori sat in the back while she took off her wig and make up.

"You guys are getting slowwwww," She sang, "Maybe its all the tokoyakui(1) you pigs have been eating."

Hiten made a gagging noise "YOU KNOW I HATE THOSE THINGS!"

Shiori laughed along with Bankotsu who watched as Shiori started pulling tissue paper out of her shirt.

Tissue paper!?

Blue cobalt eyes widen in shock and his mouth droped like a fish as Shiori chugged the paper at the driver of the Navigator.

"I TOLD YOU STUFFING YOUR BRA WOULD WORK!"  
She threw the other tissue paper crumple at Hiten. He just laughed and swatted the paper away.

"So, Where are we going to drop off the bastard." Shiori grabbed her hair tie that was on Bankotsu's wrist and quickly put her hair up into a high pony tail that let her side bangs hang lovely over her pouted, that was the only thing he could wear that was hers.

Inuyasha read the paper that was originally shoved in Hitens bag. "Hmm, i think if we go to the counselor's house and drop off the body-"

"EW! HELL TO THE NO!"

"No Inuyasha we wont just DROP the body off"

"Keh, is EVERYBODY a critic?" The half demon rolled his eyes. Nobody liked his ideas anyways.

Hiten glanced behind the seat, Shiroi was flipping threw his cd' was only in her tank top and her nice dress was laying on the cars floor.

No shame.

The demon shook his head and then went back to driving. That girl was something else. A unique species of female, at times she was a girlie girl yet hated the stupid damsel in distress idea. She kept up with them for being one of the more 'less althelic' girls at the school but the boys knew, they ALL could run laps around the whole gym class and teacher without breaking a sweat. Shiori just never liked gym..or the idea of running for no aparent reason. She was a pure odd ball.

"Ah put this in" Shiori reached up to the front seats.

"BAKA SIT DOWN! AND PUT YOUR SEAT BEALT ON!"

"Please Inuyasha YOU'VE done worse with out a seat belt,"

Bankotsu held back a laugh and the half demon just keh'ed. She hit the nail on the mark with that quip. Shiori slammed the Metro Station cd in the stereo. Delicate white fingers clicked the next button a few times until the song 'Control' began to blare on the speakers.

"NOW, we have good music on. Bankotsu crappy music was getting to me." The green eye girl beamed smugly and Inuyasha began singing along with the lyrics. Bankotsu ignored her little comment about him. Shiori followed Inuyasha's lead and the two's voices over took the songs.

Bankotsu covered his ears and pretended to cry "AHH turn off that shity techno crap!"

"Aww COME ONNNN Ban, you know you have a inner techy rocker some where in you." Inuyasha noted towards the cobalt eyed teen. His voice then carried away with Shiori's as they continued to sing.

Bankotsu was the tough hardcore rapper slash rock music lover aka Shiori and Inuyasha music haters. Bands like the one on the stereo and many others with wild and unique names seemed to annoy the cobalt eyed teen.

Hiten was the netrual one who went with the flow. He really just didnt care.

The music made Shiori start to do a small dance in the back which got Bankotsu laughing in seconds.

Hiten even started mumbling along with the beat was memorizing and it was catchy. It was one of those songs you danced to wherever you were or at least tapped your foot.

Eventually all four of them were screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs, windows rolled down and hair blowing the wind .The four assassins were enjoying one of these rare moments that let them be normal teens.  
Minding the fact that in the back of their ride was a dead man.

"IM COMING DOWN, BRING ME UP , TAKE IT OFF, LETS JUST TOUCH !" Shiori swung her head back and forth as she sang with the lyrics. A rich brown ponytail swung along with her head. She turned her face towards the cobalt eyed boy and yelled the last part towards him. "IM COMING DOWN BRING ME UP, TAKE IT OFF , LETS JUST TOUCH!"  
"Ok," Bankotsu reached across the seat and pulled Shiori closer towards him, she started squealing peals of giggles. Inuyasha turned his face to the back seat to seem the duo. They were the perfect picture of a couple. Bankotsu was ruffling up Shiori's hair and she was smacking his shoulder repeatedly. Smiles plastered on both of their faces. It was obvious at that moment Bankotsu had feelings for the green eyed girl but normally the play boy in him was strong enough to block those ideas.

Amber eyes glared for a moment, then went back to staring at the city lights that seemed to fly by along with the time.

It was about midnight when the four of them finally reached the counsel's business office.(2)

Dim lights were brighting the elegant and small office. Surrounding it were slick and intimidating metal skyscrapers that seemed to hide the small building.

Everyone got off the Navigator and headed towards the back seat.

"So," Shiori sighed.

The question that had been avoided since the ride to the office came up

"Who's gonna take him in?"

If the night couldn't get any more quiet. Cobalt , Scarlet, and Amber iris flicker between themselves. Nobody wanted to take the dead body up the elevator to the office, it was already beginning to give off a funk

"Uh,,"

"Err.."  
"Yeaahh" All the boys were scratching their heads and trying to avert there eyes from a glare from a certain pair of green eyes.(3)

Shiori groaned in annoyance and opened the back door. "AM I THE ONLY MAN HERE!?"

She started to pull Marc Akuzans body out of the Navigator until a pair of calloused male hands gently pulled the corpse away from her.

"Dont get all pissy about it, i'll take it." Bankotsu lifted the body with ease onto his shoulders. A face of boredom while Shiori's was ridden in surprise and her mouth was in a perfect 'o'.  
Hiten looked back to his comander "Do you think we'll need any fire."

The girl sitll stared wide at Bankotsu(4.) then blinked back to reality. "Uhh..i dont think so, just bring a small one just in case.. I doubt it, but still"

Inuyasha nodded along with Hiten. His hands reached for two small carry on guns for him and Hiten, one small katana that was Shiori's and a larger gun.  
gave Inuyasha a 'really?" look and he put the gun back. "That ones my favorite." He pouted.  
"Yeah mines to" Hiten sniffled.

*********************

"How can i ever thank the four of you!?" The Japanese consuler who's name was Matsumoto Ken held his composure perfectly when the group first arrived. He gave them a simple nod the moment Bankotsu flung the dead body onto the nice golden carpet. The men around Matsumoto wrinkled their noises from the smell, averted their eyes from the sight or lost color in their faces because of the matter.

Yet matsumoto's face still held composure.

It wasn't until his daughter came into the room did the highly respected Consuler broke down. The young 12 year old girl who was in her Pajamas looked at the dead body for what seemed liked hours,eyes full of horror, relief and gleaming with tears.

Then, her brown eyes travel to the four teens that stood above the corpse. "Is..is..he..is he never coming back?" The little girl's eyes spilled tears and she ran back to her father. The two cried in high joys and Shiori's heart was warmed by the sight. Their job had rare sights like this, small glimpses of happy moments that were outcomes from their devilish deeds. She was never proud of saying she was a assassin but the moment that was occurring before her let her know that her job was worth it. Bankotsu moved his eyes to see Shiori's glazed with pure happiness.

His insides churned and knoted, he had seen those eyes stare at him once.

It was the first time the two had met.

(5.)

_"A fews days after the Kazuinari bomb explosion, police say that the cause of the explosion in the old pharmacy is still unknown but the shocking discovery of millions of drug money in the pharmacy has police investigating Maru Kazuinari."_

_The sound of the recent news broadcast filled the entire house.  
Bankotsu felt a strong pain in his side, his head...everywhere and exhuastain was keeping him from moving also. he couldn't even open his eyes. But he instead tried to bring his body up until a small warm hand pushed his chest down, THIS made Bankotsu's cobalt eyes open._

_Above his head was a pair of warm green filled with relifed and happines that welcomed him ..and caused confusion. _

_"Who-who the fuck are yo- oww!"_

_Shiori gently applied pressure to his head wound and in a instant the pain was gone._

_"Your a miko aren't you girl?" Bankotsu looked at the girl in absolute awe. Shiori looked back down at the boy with humorous eyes "Really when'd you realize that tough guy?"_

_Bankotsu glared at the girl, he hadn't even gotten her name and she was already bugging him._

_"So, why am i here?"  
"Hm,?"_

_"I said-"_

_"I knewww what you said half brain, i was just fixing you wound." The young injured mercenary smirked, this girl had spunk._

_"I was near the pharmacy when i saw you and your..uh group go and bomb it,"_

_Bankotsu stiffened, he was SURE nobody was around when that thing went up in smokes.  
"Ha don't look so scared, i wont turn you in, Im also like you..a assassin that is." Now Bankotsu was REALLY surprised with this girl who didn't look any older than he was, not only was she cute SHE WAS A MERCENARY!  
"And you....you only saved me-"_

_"Shss," Before Bankotsu could react and yell Shiori patted his head softly. They were only 13 but the way Shiori was acting had all the authority of a adult miko. _

_Cobalt eyes began to soften, He could feel his heart quicken a bit. "So-o are my brothers."_

_"They are all fine, i was nearby and because they couldn't take you the hospital so they asked me to watch you, it was a bit strange a first" She giggled "But they really didnt want you to die so i agree."_

_"Where..where are they, do you know?"  
Shiori's face still had small edge of child resemblance in it, so did Bankotsu and his voice rang out with screeches of his young age. They were still young, even for being assassins._

_"No, im sorry."_

_Bankotsu's face tightened, sealing his emotions away. "Im Shiori by the way." His cobalt eyes darted to the sound of her sweet voice. Don't trust her Bankotsu she could be working for a enemy was what Bankotsu's assains instincs screamed, but his scared and curious adolescent teenage boy smiled back shly and just replied. "I'm Bankotsu."_

Bankotsu kept his eyes tightened and unemotional. Little did he know that small moment connected and twisted their fates together. A few years later Bankotsu and Shiori would meet up again becoming friends..sorta, but most importantly, comrades. He watched as Hiten took the money from the man next to Matsumoto who still tried calming his daughter. Another man walked towards Shiori and whispered something into her ear. She nodded then looked at the boys. "Lets go to the other room real quick." Quietly and unnoticed by Matusmoto, Shiori and the guys went to the nearby room.

" Mr. Matsumoto can't begin to express his fullest gratituted to you all, i hope the reward can fully satisfiy the amount of thanks Matsumoto has."

Inuyasha smirked "Yeah, two million is a pretty good amount."

Hiten barked a small laugh "So if you need anymore dirty work taken care of-."

"You have our number... just give us a call, let's not be strangers." Shiori finished Hitens sentence.

The man bowed respectfully to the group. "You have the Matusmoto's consules respect and honor if you four need anything."

"We'll keep that in mind." Bankotsu noted darkly.

The green eyed girl smiled at the man offsetting her comrades earlier comments.

"Thank you, all of you. We will be leaving now and i wish you, and the rest of the counsel happiness in life ."

The older man blinked in surprise at the girl.

Words of a holy priestess

."You-you're a miko?"

Inuyasha and Hiten tried as hard as they could to hide their laughs. Seeing people find out that Shiori was a miko was a comedy act its self. It was very hard for normal humans to see the miko aura around the girl, unless you see her in her priestess attire. Shiori was just a girl from the looks of it. But during jobs when people figured out that this head assassin was in fact a member of the holy order they freaked.

Bankotsu's face was painted in irritation as he watched the man bow respectfully over and over to Shiori.

"Oh-h please miko-sama"

"Ha its ok, but please it getting late, I think my men and I will be leaving now so again best of luck to you and Mr. Matsumoto."  
The four teen briskly walked out of the room leaving the man and the Matsumoto office.

******

"Who's house are you staying with tonight Ri?" Hiten was now in the passengers seat. The seating had changed, Inuyasha was in the back and Bankotsu drove.

Shiori stayed in the back messing with her phone, completely missing Hiten's question. His face twitched in annoyance.

"Psst Ri where are you staying tonight?" Inuyasha saved her ass before Hiten blew up saying how the young girl needed her ears checked.

She flipped her head up quickly. "Uh..." That stumped her. Shiori shook her head side to side as if she was trying to move her brain into working. "Hm..who's house did i stay at-"

"Mines." Bankotsu said dryly.

"Ah, ok then Yash im crashing at your place."

Hiten laughed "Good luck."

"Your turn next remember dumb ass" The half demon retaliated.

"All of you guys are jerks, I'm a GREAT guest." Shiori pouted.

It was true, none of the boys actually minded her staying , they just didnt like to show it. She was the house maid whenever she went to their houses actually. In fact in all of the guys houses there was guest room that was officially named her room. She wasn't a guest, she was just a member of the household who didn't come home often. Shiori's real home was at the downtown Shrine with her guardian Riko but the older woman knew of Shiori's second life so she didn't mind that the boys looked after her.

"Alright i just text obaasan(6.) Riko and she said" Shiori changed her voiced to matched the older woman's soothing and at times monotone voice "that he takes you to school and to not cause tro- Ah that parts for me sorry."

"Im USUALLY the one that takes you all any ways." Inuyasha spat.

*******************

Bankotsu couldn't admit it out loud, but he was jealous. Even if it was a SMALL amount, he still was. Inuyasha had Shiori sleeping on his shoulder while he drove, not fair..But its not like it was a big deal it just was she would have probably felt more comfortable on HIS shoulder.

The gang had arrived at Inuyasha's small mansion. Shiori sleep cozy on his shoulder when the car stooped.

"So Ri-"

Hiten clamped his mouth down, waking up the girl wasn't going to be his plan for the evening. His red eyes went to Inuyasha's amber.

"See you tomorrow then?" The demon mouthed.

The half demon nodded, his silver hair falling over Shiori's face. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, later."

"WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS WHISPER-"

"SHHHSSHHHH!"

Shiori moved in her sleep, nuzzled into Inuyasha's shoulder then continued her light snore. Inuyasha chuckled. "You barely did anything and your tired?"  
"Yeah if you count luring out a petiphile then yeah she has her work cut out."

Hiten snorted and opened the back seat door for the two to get out. Inuyasha gathered the sleeping miko into his arms and walked to the drivers.

"Later fags."

"Yeah yeah get her in before she starts hissy fitting."

"Yes mother Hiten hen is right," Hiten glared towards Bankotsu who just waved him off "Well bye InuTrasha."

Inuyasha stuck his tounge out at the two braided hair teens. Bankotsu's cobalt eyes traveled over to a sleeping face then he sealed his emotion filled eyes as he watched the two walk into inuyasha's house.

***********

Inuyasha walked into his house holding Shiori. It was about 1 in the morning and majority of his family were asleep.

"Inuyasha your home late did your mission go a bit slow?"  
Majority didn't count his dad.

"Yeah dad, I brought back a hostage though."

Inuyasha's father, InuTashio was a handsome demon. You couldn't tell that he was about twice the age he looked.

Inuyasha was a splitting image of his dad..just younger. Silver hair, stunning golden eyes.

"Your mothers going to have a fun fest when she sees you brought Miss Shiori home...how long is she living here this time." InuTashio chuckled while his youngest son's face began to flush. He knew his son to well.

"Mom's alseep isnt she?"

"Yes, she wanted to make sure you came home so i stayed up to wait." InuTashio also knew about his son job. He in fact was a infamous demon assassin back in his days. Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshomaru followed in his grim footsteps . The older dog demon had second thoughts when his son first joined into the 'family buisness'. Nobody wanted to hear their son say "Dad i wanna become a assaian." But know seeing how much Inuyasha doesn't mind being a assassin InuTashio lends him and the group a helping hand whenever they need a assist.

"Old man, I'm taking Ri to her room...so yea...good night i guess?"

"She doesnt want a shower ?"

"Yeah thanks dad, care for her MORE than me." Inuyasha noted dryly.

InuTashio shrugged his shoulders "Shes nicer to have around and she cleans with me asking , now THAT'S a woma-"

"Alright dad enought..good night."

"I'll be heading up stairs in a minute too, so good night." InuTashio nodded his face towards the girl sleeping "to the both of ya."

The feeling of being held, the light smell of Inuyasha and a warmth surrounding her caused Shiori to stir. The once sleeping girl opened her green eyes.

"Hmm..I'm in Inuyasha's house.." Moving her face around to look at her surroundings, Shiori's eyes met up with Inuyashas

"Yash...i feel asleep again didnt I?"

She remembered the drive home then it all went blank. Inuyasha grinned and raised his eyebrows "What do you think?"

Hold up if she was in his house shouldnt one of the parental units be down stairs.

Shiori moved her head to the side of Inuyasha and found one of her adopted parents. Shiori waved down the stairs to Inuyasha's dad. "Hello Otoosan(7)."

Inuyasha rolled his amber iris and quietly snorted. He didnt even call his dad 'dad' by proper term unlike Shiori.

Ever since the two were about the age of 5 Shiori had been calling his parents mom or dad. They didn't mind especially Izayoi, Shiori was the daughter she didn't have but she also was like another son Inutashio loved.

She was a another member of the Takashi family but when Inuyasha was younger he HATED absoutly LOATHED the fact she called his parents mother and father. He thought of the idea as her kissing up to his parents.

Now, however, he didn't seem to mind,

He actually liked the idea.

"Well its nice to see you here Shiori, how long has it been...a few days?"  
Shiori giggled and lightly hit Inuyasha's shoulder signaling him to let her down. "Hmmm, I know Otoosan its been FAR to long."

"Gezze you guys can talk tomorrow, lets get to bed Ri,"

"Awww man Inuyasha your such a party pooper." The girl pouted as she was dragged up the stairs by the half demon.

"He's right I'll see you two in the morning, Night."

"Night dad."

"Good night otoosan."

* * *

the numbers are my side an so here are the meanings :)

1- tokoyakui is a japanese sweet, verry addicting apparently  
2 - yea they found the counlemans number, yeah they have ways its kinda scary even for me ha! so they told the dude they'd take the body to his office...may i remind you its midnight..yeah these guys r really dumb [glares at the three boys who are occupied with raiding my fridge]  
3- there all babys i know  
4 - that caught her off guard hes never really nice...most of the time :)  
5 - yess a flassh back whoo hoo!  
6 - grandmother  
7 - father in proper terms

Ahh so i went to warp tour on July 2, ahh it was worth the horrible sun burn and my sister passing out :D hahahaa gotta see a day to remember, there my all time favorite band i mean I LOVE THEM! & got to see alot of other people, met ADTR i almost passed out like my sister hahahaha ! sorry kristen just had to say that :)

Inuyasha: so there the guys that you keep playing over and over and over agian on the computer hmmm?  
Me: ignore him :)

But yea i wanted to finished writing when they all go to school but the chapter was already good so i cut it where its cut (: I need a few reviews...

Bankotsu: here we go with the review thing again!  
Me: you wont be eating tonight  
Bankotsu: Fuck you erika, fuck you.

But before idiot head made his comment, a few reviews would be nice ..i mean real nice :) so click the review thing and i'll try and get the chapter when these guys..and gal go to school..thats gonna be interesting :)

Song to listen to-  
"Control" By Metro Station. Its addicting  
"The down fall of us all" by A day to rememer. Yeah my addiction to them is bad...real badd

ja ne untile next time loves :)

-erika miko


	3. Chapter 3

Hello one and all! No I have not died, I was just living under a rock for a good while hahahah! Well first off, this chapter is dedicated to the two kids that kept pushing me (cough more like nagging cough) for me to write even though I almost puma jumped them for constantly yelling at me but I needed that reality check :)  
For all those who reviewed on the last chapter and those silently reading I hope you enjoy this new installment of Anything But Ordinary! Enjoy Enjoy and I shall meet up with you after the ending chapter OH and I love the whole opening theme and ending theme for chapters, yeah wierd I know, but I am going to be doing that from now on.. You should go take a listen to the songs :)

Bankotsu: This welcoming thing was lame, your getting rusty.  
Hiten: more like lazy

Me; If it wasnt because you guys are kick but I'd be running after you with a flame thrower, now Bankotsu GIVE THE DISCLAIMER!

Bankotsu: Erika is poor and can not afford anything and owns nothing including Inuyasha, yup pretty patheic.

Me: Again my flame thrower is around here some where...

* * *

_**Opening Theme:  
"Shindou Kahu" by Asian Kun Fu Generation**_

**Assignment Three: Blue and Red Create purple, but fire and water only create chaos**

_The wind had the cherry blossom tree dancing in the dark sky. It almost seemed to glow in a way that reminded him of the night light he had once at a younger age. The tree kept shimmering but it was only this tree however that was blowing as well. The others remained in their ancient stance. He step forward to examine this swaying tree but as his right foot moved toward it, he hear his name gently beckoning him, as if the voice speaking was tugging him to look back. And he did._

_The scenery had change. _

_Behind the boy stood a multitude of people entering a Carnival, he was transported to what seemed like a normal scene of his friends waiting for him to walk in with them into the lighted fun fest. The Ferris wheel spun quietly in its lighted colors, balloons hung on the entrance sign and he could even smell the burnt popcorn brewing inside the carnival. Again, his friends beckoned him to come with them; he soon snapped out of his admiration of the carnival and walked towards them._

_They all entered and began their assault on the fun festival. The four of them running after the clown on stilts, chomping and making a mess of the funnel cake they bought, a perfect Friday night, he couldn't picture it any better. Family, other friends, people who walked in and out of his life-, all were enjoying themselves around the carnival as well. He couldn't understand it but he didn't need to, he felt happy so he didn't need to understand it. He reached for the cotton candy he bought and the moment he turned around to hand the fluffy cloud like candy to the green eyed girl that kept whining for it, he saw that his three closest friends had become lost in crowd of his other familiars._

_He called their names, smiling, thinking that they were only trying to play a trick on him.  
But he soon found out this wasn't a game.  
One by one his family and friends began to be swallowed up by the asphalt,  
Plop _

_Plop_

_Plop_

_One after another the surrounding familiar faces were eaten by the ground, until the three original people he searched for remained, all of them having their backs facing him. "If you care for them, you will try to reach them." An ominous voice cooed at him. He took that as a signal, and he took off running. He ran after them, they ran further, he yelled at them and they ignored him. A game of cat and mouse that had the scenery changing again, the four of them now had ended up stopping at the school they attended._

'_What the hell is going on here!?' His hand was ready to reach for his weapon but right as he did that, a hand reach out, grabbed his weapon and disappeared. He now was officially starting to become angry.'What the hell do you want!?"_

'_Catch them.' That was the signal for his three comrads to take off running into the building. He ran after the first boy who had taken a left at the main entrance hall, and then once he stopped running, began bleeding as if he was sliced on the back,_

"_THE HELL!? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" And as soon as he said that, his comrade was swallowed into a dark hole in the wall, it literally sucked him in. 'NO!' He ran to the wall; hit it, trying to have it re-open, but no avail. He cussed, and then went to find the other boy but the same thing occurred. The last one standing was now the female. 'Shiori, don't tell me your leaving like how the other assholes did.' He tried not to let his voice give away the hidden emotion of fear but nothing could hold back his facial expression of total aghast once she turned her face back towards him. No warm smile to greet him with, only a seriously twisted smile whose only intent was to murder his soul along with her pitch black eyes. And in that moment she was swallowed as well. A sinister laugh rang throughout the hall, he felt something warm touch his shoulder. He slightly twisted his head around to find all this loved ones staring at him, bleeding, deformed, almost zombie looking. He took a sharp intake of breath, wanting to yell out in anger of what in the name of Kami was happening but all that was heard was that same ominous voice._

"_You are next…"  
He could have sworn he saw a baboon mask lurking in the shadows behind his family turned zombies. _

_  
*****_

"FUCK!" He sprung up from his navy blue comforter and in the process knocked down his alarm clock.  
"HEY! DON'T BREAK THE ALARM CLOCK!" A very female male voice yelled from down the stairs.  
"I GOT IT!" The boy still surrounded by pillows yelled back down the hall. A tan hand rand through ebony hair in frustration and he let out a sigh, his body flopped down upon his bed,  
why in the world would he have a dream like that?  
Bankotsu's cobalt eyes bore a large hole into the popcorn texture ceiling above him. His dreams before went from strange ones about his friends tuning into animals to normal ones, some personal ones, and nightmares too, but nothing as strange and almost threatening as this.

"Dreams are helpful for us mikos. They let us see how your subconscious is working and it gives us insight to what's going on in your head!" Shiori's high pitch shrill like voice rang into his head. He scowled; she was a miko not a fortune teller.

Bankotsu sighed again; he was awake so he might as well see what time it was. His tan hand reached for his phone, flipped it open and was greeted by the picture of the bad drawing that Hiten drew of him with Shiori's finger on the side and Inuyasha's own phone on the drawings corner. The teen mercenary rolled his eyes slightly, his friends were so weird.

He closed a few text messages from Hiten, girls from school and two from his elder brother about work. The time read 6:53, Bankotsu groaned. In a few minutes his alarm that was on the floor would be blaring for him to wake up.  
"Shit might as well-"  
"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Jakotsu burst into the white postured covered room with an ear to ear smile. "GOOD MORNING BANKOTSU! IT IS A NEW DAY! COME! LET THE SUN SHINE IN THE ROOM AND BASK IN ITS GLORY!"  
Jakotsu danced towards the evergreen curtains, ripped them open and the light rays came forth to touch the off white carpet in the room.  
"Jak…get the fuck out of my room." Simply put by the cobalt eyed boy. The male cross dresser smirked and walked towards his younger. "Someone's a grouchy grinch this morning neh?"  
"And someone is being too happy THIS MORNING!" Bankotsu stood up from the bed and walked to the window to shut the green curtains. "It's Monday! The start of a new week, new people to meet, to kill," he sighed, "It makes me excited to see what this week has in store for us annnnnnndd… I gots a date tonight."

Jakotsu beamed brightly while Bankotsu outstretched his arm towards his uniform.

"Is it that guy you met at the café?"

"HAH! Why no! I am going out with one of my dear friends that go to college with me silly!"  
Bankotsu gave up trying to remember names and Jakotsu gave up trying to teach Bankotsu them. The cobalt eyed male walked towards his computer, grabbed his hair tie and began to braid his hair.

"Well," Jakotsu puffed his cheeks out, "Looks like someone is still dead, so I shall let you get dress!" He smile gently and trotted out of the room but not before he told Bankotsu toast was ready down stairs and that he hoped he had study for the geometry quiz that he was to take today.

Bankotsu cussed loud and found on his shirt, yanking it on with force. He then snatched his jacket and phone with angry stomps down the stairs. A few of his brothers were sprawled on the couch sleeping, he walked past them and grabbed the toast sitting on the porcelain plate and chopped into it.

He hated the nightmare he just recently had, he hated his lack of sleep and now Bankotsu was sure Geometry was now on top of the things he hated.

Along with burnt toast.

"DAMN IT ALL JAK! YOU CAN NOT EVEN COOK TOAST RIGHT!?"

* * *

Bankotsu didn't have to walk alone far. He heard "yo's" and "heys!" coming from the corner and behind him.

"YO!" Hiten caught Bankotsu attention first then he caught the noise of Inuyasha weezing.

The two braided hair boys turned to see their two comrades..well one hanging onto the nearby fence with the other small brunette comrade on his back.

"Why is she pulling a koala hold on you?" Hiten said dully, his red eyes looking bored as he watched the strange predicament before him.

"She…fell..asleep…..on..my shoulder..while we wai…waited for you…g..guys." Inuyasha heaved those words out heavily, his black unkept hair cascading over his face while the girl on his back mumbled then moved to hold his neck tighter. "ECK!" Inuyasha felt the death grip on his neck and winched.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and walked over to the duo. His finger poked the brunette head that hid behind Inuyasha's black ink hair. "Yo, wake up you lazy cow."  
Woosh!  
Even though her pale hand missed his head by a huge foot, the intent was there for Shiori to hit Bankotsu.

"That wasn't needed Shiori." He unchained Shiori's hands around Inuyasha's neck and let go. Whamp! The small female's body hit the floor with a loud bang but she stayed asleep. Inuyasha slapped his forehead and Hiten walked over to kick Shiori's penny loafers in attempt to wake her.

"You sure you didn't kill her Ban?"

"I'm sure, the cow will wake up once I step on her fac-" Shiori's small hand grasp onto Bankotsu's leg that was up in the air ready to stomp on the concrete next to her face.

"Who are you calling a cow, baka…" Her voice was still dreary but with a surprising amount of force SHE moved Bankotsu's leg back causing him to fall forward.

Hiten and Inuyasha began cracking up at the sight of their friend face plant into the sidewalk while Shiori just dusted her skirt off not showing any care that Bankotsu was cut and bleeding from the cheek.

"Mondays huh?" Hiten barked.

"Nuhhhhhhh…" is all she said and kept walking very zombie like. Bankotsu stood up with determination and growled. 'Not this morning'. He wiped the small blood that dripped from the scratch.

Bankotsu ran after Shiori, unzipped her backpack and speed off for the fast approaching cream colored school.  
"TRY AND CATCH ME STUPID HEAD!"

"YOU FIENDDD!!!!!" Shiori flung her fist into the air. Papers flew around in the wind and books trampled the side walk. Hiten shook his head and was about to reach down and start gathering the papers until an ebony hair girl beat him to the punch. She began quickly picking up the homework sheets, worksheets, essays and books that had barfed out of Shiori's backpack.

The brunette girl flipped around to also clean up the mess made by Bankotsu.

"AHH! Thank you so much! You didn't need to do this!" Shiori sang as the mysterious ebony girl handed her the papers.  
"Oh its no problem at all! I would want someone to help me pick up my stuff if it fell too."  
The chocolate eyed girl smiled at Shiori who efforstly smiled back. "I'm Yamoto Shiori by the way! I didn't know you went to Shuken high?" Shiori asked innocently. Her and the ebony hair girl stood up from the concrete, with Inuyasha and Hiten whining behind them about girls who talk to much.

Shiori rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ignore them please."

The girl smiled brightly and giggled. "Well my name is Higarashi Kagome..its nice to meet you too Shiori-chan!"

"Are you new to Shuken?"  
"Yes…It is my first day." Higarashi Kagome breathed, it looked like she was about to take off in a different direction. Shiori noticed that and began walking. "We should get to class then eh, Kagome-chan?"  
The two girls started their walk to the cream color high school, leaving the two mercenaries behind them.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT US!" Hiten yelled.

"Just leave it 'Ten, girls will be girls." Inuyasha apathetically shrugged and followed the two girls.

That Higarashi Kagome though had sparked his interest for once her black hair and chocolate eyes appeared he saw an exact replica of his old time girlfriend, Kikyo. Golden eyes glared at nothing in particular. Kikyo..  
Kikyo, the classy and mature priestess that had Shiori fuming in jealously at her grace and pure aura, the miko who knew how to fight, shot and arrow in pure refinement and speak in an eloquent calm miko tone. Pure priestess perfection.  
Kikyo, only other girl beside the mercenary walking in front of him, who saw him for him, the demon him anyways.

He couldn't deny that Kagome was cute though; she was filled out in the right places, was a nice height and had a cute smile. He heard laughter, one in particular, the one shrill cut the glass laugh that he could recognize over any loud mass of people in any space.

Shiori,

Now he had no idea what to classify her as. Friend, sister, comrade, potential crush, alien, nothing seemed to fit her odd personality.  
His golden eyes went back to focusing on nothing and didn't notice the young girl that had stopped walking.

"YO YOU WIERDO! STOP SPACING OUT AND COME ON! WE GOTTA GET TO CLASS!" Inuyasha snapped out his daze. Shiori stood at the bottom steps, hand on hip, eyes amused with Hiten beside her and Kagome walking a few steps in front.

He gently smiled but hid it quickly. "Geeze, you're so demanding woman."

"Don't start the day off like baka Bankotsu! Oh and if you see him today by the way, tell him that 'his impending doom is upon him!'" Her voice 'ooooohh' like a fake ghost noise making Hiten roll his eyes.

"Heh, alright will do, weirdo."  
Smack.

Shiori's books made contact with his shoulder then she walked off to meet up with the new girl.

Yup, Inuyasha had no idea how to classify the type of female she was.

* * *

Shuken high was a prestigious high school famous throughout the small region. It reigned in academics and athletics, has a well formed drama club and even their own band. But all those things were made insignificant to the two main reasons Shuken High was spoken of as the "great halls." The high school accepted transferred students from all over the world as long as they were able to communicate in Japanese, and the big kicker was, Shuken high was a high school for the talented and gifted. In other words, a hide out for the specials like Hiten and Inuyasha, yet the word of demons going to a school never spread out to the public. Only those going to the school knew its secret.

The founder, a old couple, one half demon female and full demon male, wanted to make a school that was not prejudice towards the demons that walked among the normal humans, a place where the two societies would bond and the two elderly demons hoped one day that more schools like theirs would form.

Shiori had heard this same speech when she entered the special high. Riko her guardian knew of the school since her own grandmother attended it. Hiten's parents practically ran the school with all the money they had. Inuyasha's parents as well were pretty involved but he controlled the school in his own way.

Bankotsu, who constantly uses the excuses of being forced to come, was immediately sent to that school once his brothers found it. Everyone had their own story of why they came here and what they were. Shiori was part of the mass of normal kids here and then was divided into the small section of priestess that attended Shuken. But what she couldn't put her finger on as she waited in the wooded paneled floor office was why would a girl like Kagome be coming into the school year half way?  
She couldn't be a gang member, Kagome looked to nice to be one of those, but then again she could use that as a cover up.

A half demon? No, Shiori scratched that off the list along with demon. Miko seemed to cliché, maybe she was actually just a normie whose parents didn't know KNOW about the school.

Kagome stepped out of the principal's office, her schedule wrinkled in her fisted hand. Shiori stood up, the young miko was now glad her stuff was sitting safe and soundly in her homeroom.

"Well we at Shuken High welcome you with egar and loving arms Higarashi Kagome! Yakato-san will escort you to your homeroom and again I am filled with much joy at your decision to come to our humble school!" Principal Ken smiled in pure earnest joy, but Shiori was trying her hardest not to strangle the man, he never got her name right not even how many times she corrected him.

"Thank you very much **Principle Ken! **I have a feeling that I will very much enjoy Shuken, Shiori-san has already been so nice to me!"  
Shiori beamed at Kagome's thanks. "Oh yes! Yamamoto-san is a pleasant girl!"  
'How would you know that if you don't even know my name stupid head?" Shiori thought drly but kept her smile up.

"Have a nice day to both of you girls!"

The two bowed, thanked their principle and left the room. The hall way was filled with students blocking entrance ways, others sitting on the ground outside teachers doors trying to do homework while others laded sleeping on their back packs

Higarashi Kagome's brown iris scanned the entire hallway in furious attempt to memorize every detail unlike the girl walking besides her who could care less, Shiori then led the new girl to a stairway down into a small basement.

"First door on your right is your homeroom Higarashi-san. Im sorry I cannot fully walk you the whole way down but maybe we will have some classes together?"

Kagome nodded a yes and lightly hugged the female mercenary, "You've been a great help Yamamoto-san! I hope we have classes together as well!"  
And with the last good bye Shiori watched Kagome walk down the stairs the she rushed down the hallway in the opposite direction, she had to start studying for the stupid geometry quiz she now just remembered was today.

But as she ran through the crowded hall way passages, something caught here attention.  
Shiori skidded to a stop near the bathrooms, she looked puzzled, why did she get the nagging to come to a bathroom of all places?

Teenagers walking by her must have thought her to be mental, seeing a nobody girl stand in front of the bathrooms looking intently at it. Her green eyes zoomed on the door, the fame surrounding it, the dry and ugly wall paper and the sign that read 'Girls' with the little female figure underneath it.

'Not getting anything from looking outside of it.. might as wel..' Shiori stepped into the bathrooms. The stalls had green doors on them and the sinks were only occupied by three girls.

One of them being a transfer from the states and was half Japanese. This girl noticed Shiori's stupid looking stance at the entrance.

"Oh Yamoto-san! Are you looking for Magumi-san?" Her quiet mouse like voice traveled and echoed the quiet bathrooms.

"No..I was just trying to see if I miss place something here." Green eyes were still carefully examining all the small details of the bathrooms.

"Well..do you need me to help you on your search Yamoto-san?" The petite student approached Shiori with careful steps. The other two girls had stop applying their makeup to see what the commotion was about.  
"Neh Gina-chan who are you- OH HELLO YAMOTO -SAN!" Shiori simply smirked and went on to walking near the back window.

"Yamoto-san is looking for something." The girl named Gina replied and followed the female mercenary. "What is she looking for?"  
Gina shrugged and kept on Shiori's heels. "You sure you don't need help Yamamoto-san?"  
Shiori skidded to a halt near the window. Two half rectangle windows were perched above a small counter top, letting small bits of sunlight illuminate the already bright bathrooms.  
'Maybe I was just feeling things..' Shiori sighed and turned her back on the window. Gina and the other two females stood bugged eyed in front of her. "EH-eh sorry, I thought my bracelet was here since,..heh you know I swing my arms allot and..yeah.." Shiori's excuse was pathetic but the three girls just nodded.  
"Er..I guess I better get going.."

"I hope you find your bracelet Yamoto-san!"

Shiori , who had already reached to push the door opened, stopped and twisted her face to smile at the small light skinned girl named Gina. "Thanks Gina-chan, you're a nice person. Bye Yuki-chan! Bye Sen-chan!" Before she fully left, the green eyed mercenary was stopped by Yuki's yelling. "Shiori-chan don't forget we have a English quiz over Frankenstein today too!"  
"GAHH!!!!! UGHHH I completely forgot about that one too! Eh, thanks Yuki-chan!"  
And with that Shiori finally left the suspicious bathroom and continued her rushing down the hallway.

* * *

'Geometry is pointless' Hiten had said those words over a million times out loud and almost every day. He and Shiori detested the subject with a fiery passion that could only be related to the same hate Inuyasha had for his eldest half brother. The red eyed demon flung his head onto his spiral. "I hate constructions!"

"You and I both kid." A shrill female voice whined and she copied Hitens action.

Shiori and Hiten had Geometry for first period, and as Shiori described it 'It is the class that will make your brain exploded." It was unusual for geometry to be first period but Hiten and Shiori believed that this geometry class was the one for the stupid kids unable to do geometry.  
"Yamoto-san, construct number 5 on the board, Tou Hiten you can construct number 6 and the last two will go to..." Nobody looked at Sensei as she went from every teenagers face trying to find a brave soul who dared to meet her hawk like prey eyes. Found them. "Ah! Sango you and Yura-san can go the second board and do the last two!" The two females quietly groaned as they approached the last white board.  
Hiten and Shiori stood at their white board, giant sized compass in Shiori's hand and Hiten watching her, waiting impatiently for her construction to be finished so that he can construct his.

"Hurry up idiot!" He violently whispered. Shiori's face was pale as she gravely stared at the triangle she made.

"DO you think if I stare at it long enough it will walk away?"

"NO! JUST DO THE DAMN THING AND GET IT OVER WITH!"

"Hiten is that you talking?"

"No Sensei."

Shiori still wouldn't bugged or attempted to move the over large compass to start creating the circumscribed circle. The tapping of dry erase markers and Sango's quiet 'dang its!" showed that the other two weren't having any luck with the construction either. "GET MOVING RI!"  
"Baby steps, baby steps." Shiori whispered, her hand shakily raising itself to place the pointed compass edged to the first angle.

"Yes thats the first angle..then what do you do Shiori?" Sensei asked patiently. 'Run out of the classroom.' The brunette thought drly. Hiten dramatically sighed and whispered  
"Make the radius larger than half of the line stupid head." Green eyes flashed violently towards his own red. "Hush up I know what I'm doing!"  
"Not the way you're just staring at it like it's going to jump of the board!"

"Stop talking you two!"

Shiori gulped in silence and stared at the triangle again. She pulled her uniform blouse down and then began to construct the midpoint when right in that second her ears caught the faint sound of running water. "Did you hear that.."

"Don't be using excuses to get out of doing the construction Shiori!"

"No listen Hiten."  
The thunder demon paused for a moment and focused on the outside hallway. He heard the muffled sound of teachers lecturing until the soft running of water on the title floor hit him. "Is that...water?"  
Right as Hiten caught notice of the sound everyone else heard the shrill yell of a female down the hall.

&888**********88888&  
Inuyasha and Bankotsu sat in two different class rooms up on the second floor. Inuyasha was in Physics and Bankotsu was in world history when the sound of the female's scream was heard. The two boys, as well as the entire second floor jumped out of their seats and ran outside while the teachers made it first out to the hall. The golden eyed half demon met up with the cobalt eyed boy when they were walking down the stairs in haste.  
"Dog breath, do you know what happened?"

"Keh, if I knew do you think the girl would have been yelling?"

Everyone from the second story reached the last steps but when they came to the main hall way, their shoes became drenched in water.  
The water fountains spewed water from their sprouts violently and the two bathrooms had waves of waters moving from their doors. The main hallway became a small pond reaching from the bathrooms in the middle of the hall to the stairs down at the end.

"The hell happened here?" Bankotsu and Inuyasha quietly stepped over the water and maneuvered behind the throng of uniformed students to reach their two comrades.  
Hiten and Shiori stood near the back of the crowd. Shiori tip toed to see why the teacher had blocked out the entrance to only the GIRLS bathroom.

"Whose inside the bathroom?" Hiten noticed Bankotsu's loud whisper as he and the golden eyed half demon press on through the bustle of teenagers.

"Don't know. All that's happened so far is Sensei Mai pull Saou Yuki out of the bathroom looking like she was about to break!"

"She was shaking so much." Shiori sympathized at the end of Hitens comment.

"Saou Yuki? What was she doing in the bathrooms when all this water came on..and oi how the hell did it come on anyways!?"

"DO YOU THEN WE KNOW INUYASHA!?" Three voices roared in unison causing the black haired boy to fall back to the wall.

"Ladies and gentlemen.." Nobody quieted down. "Children." Nothing.

"EXCUESS ME! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Sensi Mai had screamed her lungs out finally catching the eyes of all the students around. "That's much better" She grumbled then continued with her announcement. "We need you all to go back to your classrooms or if your teacher is here helping head to the library." Sensi Mai directed her arms around the mob of students, acting like a traffic cop who was trying to move the cars around the accident.

"Hey guys." A ruff voice reached the three odd friends. The owner was a boy about their age, dark black hair tied in a pony tail and icy blue eyes, a wolf demon prince to be exact.

"Oh hey Kouga-kun."  
"Wolf –fart."  
"What the hell, who invited you near us you stupid wolf pup!?"  
"Oh great fucking Kouga's here…" Were the greetings the wolf prince received, his icy snow blue eyes narrowing.

"Nice to see all of you fuckers too beside you Shiori….So you see how bad Saou-san was shaking, she looked practically like a blue popsicle!"  
"No we didn't see…We got here too late." Hitens face turned into one resembling a 3 year olds pout.

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE WE ARRIVED LATE TO A SOMETHING LIKE A FOOTBALL GAME HITEN! THIS IS SERIOUS!"  
"Apparently Hikaru-san is still inside one of the stall unconscious."  
Those words that came forth from the tan wolf demon had spiked interest in all the mercenaries but most especially the female.

"Gina-chan is still inside!?"

"Yeah, it looked like someone..or something broke into the bathroom from the window and thrashed Gina around."

"How would you know of all this wolf-fag?"

Kouga shot daggers towards the cobalt eyed boy then went back to talking to Shiori. "My class and Ayame's were the first to reach here."

"So you saw a bit of it huh?"  
"YOU FIVE! GET MOVING NOW!"  
"YES SENSEI MAI!"

"Why are you fretting so much about this Shiori?" Bankotsu leaned on the library's old rickety fake wood chairs while the girl sitting across from him had her nails in her mouth biting them off out of total nervousness. Bankotu's teacher as well as Inuyasha's went down to start helping in the endeavor to figure out the bathroom mess and it just happened that Shiori and Hiten's sensei decided to take watch of the free students in the library so they too were out of class.

"Because I just saw Gina before 1st peiord..in that same bathroom…that could have been me if I stayed longer in the bathroom…"

Golden eyes that were closed and red ones that were focused on the book shelf now averted to set upon the brunette.  
"So you're assuming that it wasn't a accident all the water mains on the first floor went off." Hiten stated with a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Yes. I was drawn toward the bathroom right after I saw Higarashi-chan walk to her homeroom, whatever it was that went in and set the waters off wasn't a animal."  
"Demon." Inuyasha spat the name out with venom.  
"Exactly."

Silence floated down upon the group. The four of them elapsed in deep thought over why a demon would break into a high school, but then again their school wasn't just a normal school anyways.

"Gang issues? Maybe the demon that broke in had something to settle with someone else-"

"Then why would it break into the GIRLS bathroom and attack innocent females?"

Shiori had stumped Inuyasha. He glowered at nothing in particular and went back to mulling over the situation.

"Isn't Hikaru-san a miko?"

"Yeah..but why would that have anything to do with the attack Bankotsu?"

"SHHS! HUSH OVER THEIR!"

The four of them flipped their eyes towards the librian who was glaring at them with annoyance.  
"Everybody else is talking!" Hiten whispered viciously under his breath.

"Sorry!" Shiori yelled making the librarian shush her again.

"Now back to what stupid cross had said.. you think that has a connect to the attack?"  
Bankotsu stopped his leaning on the chair and now sat straight, "Im thinking this demon needed priestess energy to get stronger..its just a theory I have so far though."  
"That's a good theory and its shocking that its coming from you." Shiori said bugged eyed.

"Theres not a demon in the world that does something that stupid you mental head!"  
"It's a start thought, I don't see you thinking of anything Hiten." Inuyasha dead paned and Hiten groaned annoyed.

"Whatever it is..we should stay out of it. This is not our business." The cobalt eyed boy spoke with a tone seeming to end the conversation but a certain green eyed female had a retaliation to that comment. "Why? Gina is a priestess like me. IF and I say If THIS demon is actually hunting mikos for their powers then that easily could have been me in the stalls, or it could be me next."  
"Yeah but you know how to fight Ri, you have some brains in that hallow shell- Ow"  
A nearby book landed on top of Hitens braided inky hair silencing him. "She has a point though Bankotsu. This school is just crawling with mikos, sooner or later the demon will sense Shiori and will try to come after her, we might as well stop it now before it gets out of hand."

Shiori quietly thanked Inuyasha but she knew he wasn't concerned about her. Kikyo was a priestess and came to this school, two requirements' that put her on the demons hit list and knowing that, Inuyasha would not toleration his Kikyo to be in harm's way. Kikyo.

Brunette hair shook with a small bounce as Shiori tried to dispel the thoughts of the perfect miko.

"Fine! God danmit! We're turning into the schools detective service!"

"Hey think of it this way you whinny effer, it's a way to get the anger of school out on killing this thing."  
"HEY GUYS! We can all become Shukens own Scooby doo gang since Ban said we were like the detectives here! Doesn't it sound excellent!?!?" Shiori sat up with sparkles around her and a smile wide enough to fit an orange in it. A few students walking near their table watched her with 'uhh okk?' wide eyes then turned around in fear of what she do next.

The three boys looked at her with dull 'really?' faces and had a black aura cloud looming around Shiori's head in seconds. "You guys are no funnn…. No fun at all…"

*****

"Pomepy gave Caesar one of two options..cross the Rubicon and be declared a rebel or surrender and come home a .."  
Shiori tapped her pencil on her world history book dully. The sound of Sensei Yamazi began to fade and the young brunette began to focus on the tree swaying outside the window. A demon that hunts mikos, how odd. She had never heard of one or thought one existed, but today proved that nothing was 'non existence' anymore. Gina was pulled out from the stall but she wasn't Gina anymore. Shiori grimaced thinking of how much of a old lady Gina resembled, her face sucked dry, full of small wrinkles and pale with green coloring lightly shading over her haggard face. Gina's body was like that of a dead doll, she was in a way sucked dry of her miko powers as the nurse had put it.

"Hey Masuki, whatcha think of Bankotsu?"  
Shiori's ears caught the conversation that was begining to take shape in front of her desk. The short haired dirty blonded shrugged her shoulders towards the black haired girl. "Hes not my type, way to gangster for my liking and his history with girls is kinda a turn off."  
Hes not that ..well yeah he is a manwhore, Shiori thought dryly. I shouldn't be listening to them, I shouldn't be listening to them, need to pay attention to lecture and take notes, need to pay attention-

"I think I might ask him out." What the elfs, Shiori's mantera in her head skidded to a halt along with her note taking.

"Yura your so crazy! He's going out with that cheerleader from North Side!"

"Not from my sources…come on Suki!" Yura whinned and tugged quietly on her friends white polo shirt. "Hes hot and I haven't had any-"

MUST BLOCK OUT THE DIRTY WORDS! MY VIRIGN EARS! THEY BLEEEEEEED! Shiori's head screamed in torture, but she kept listening. The brunette mercenary could not keep away and she hated the fact that her urge to punch the artistic student in the face was starting to grow harder to keep down.

"Well its up to you Ur, he is pretty hot though." Shiori was screaming for her teacher to catch the two girls talking but of course when do teachers notice the bad girls talking.  
"Hey! Shut up Yura!" The girl named Masuki whispered violently. She leaned in closer to Yura and in an undertone spoke. "You have one of his stalkers behind us."  
STALKERS!? Now Shiori was ready to punch the BOTH of them.

"Stalkers?" Yura's iris crept back to where Shiori sat, her green eyes met with Yura own iris.

"Oh.." The raven hair girl adjusted her seat forward, "Its just that quiet girl that's always with him…like he even likes her."  
Word stab. The bell rang dismissing the class but it seemed it had Shiori glued to her seat. Yura and her friend arose and sauntered like show horses towards the door, their too short skirts rising as they trotted. I hate the highschool btich, the female mercenary hissed in her head.

She had now made her way to the hall way thanking that lunch was next. "Hey Shiori-chan!"  
Shiori flipped her head to see Kagome smiling widely at her. "Hey Kagome-chan! Where you headed to?" The new girl had stopped in front of Shiori, her bag slung on her elbow. "Lunch you?"  
"ME TO! That's superb! We shall eat together then!" Kagome laughed at Shiori's usage of words and in an instant the two girls walked to the cafeteria becoming swept up into the mass of students.

Lunch time was divided into two times, because of the block schedule the school had, one day the gang would have the same lunch while the next only two of them were in the same lunch.

Thankfully this day allowed them to eat together. But like we eat together anways, Shiori noted.

The four of them, in highschool society, were total opposites. Shiori hung out with her unquie kind of girls, Inuyasha with his sports people, Hiten with his own friends that were thunder demons and Bankotsu had enough friends because of his personality and brothers that he could sit any where he pleased, rarely did they all sit on one table. When those blue moon days happened, the whole cafeteria would pause for a moment to watch in amazement.

Today wasn't one of those days. The three boys sat in polar opposite tables. Green eyes scanned the tables to find one seat opened, aha.

Sango, Ayame, Erie, and a few other girls sat on the edge of Inuyasha's table. The girls were good friends but they weren't Shiori's rat pack kids. She would have to suck it up and sit with them..for the sake of Kagome of course.

"Looks like I found us a table!" Shiori led the way and Kagome followed swiftly. The two of them arriving at the green squared seats, Inuyasha making a face at the arrival of Shiori but she shrugged it off. "Your siting here?" The hanyou hissed. "Yes sir, you got a problem with it?" Her finger flicked his ebony head. "Kagome-chan let me introduce to you everyone seated here." Kagome moved to Shiori's side, wanting to see the faces that were about to be presented to her. "The loud mouth I just hit is Inuyasha, ignore him." A 'hey!' was heard but ignored. "The one sitting next to him is Miroku, Kogua, Ginta and Hinta," Shiori's hand waved to the three wolf demons then her green eyes focused on the girls. "Sango-chan, Ayame-chan, Erie-chan, Ayumi-chan." Shiori sighed in relief, the other girls thank goodness were in line getting lunch and she did not know their names.

The teens greeted the new student and the two females took a seat near the girl's side of the table. "I will be right back, need to go get something to eat!" Shiori said softly then took of running to the line. Food sounded so good to her now. The words of Yura were still echoing in her head and she needed the lush flavor of a chocolate cake slice to drown out her nasty comments.

"Yo." She didn't need to turn around to see the owner of the voice. "You ready for the English quiz next?"  
"The geometry quiz this morning was bad enough 'Ten! Do you think English will be any better!?" Hiten laughed at her outburst and snatched the plate of food waiting on the counter. "I see your sitting with the dumb jocks." Hiten, SHiori had to admit, was the boy out of the group she talked to most during school. They had a few classes together and their social cliques hung out together more often than others. "Kagome will like those kind of people, she looks likes a sporty kid anyways." The two stepped out of the line and went to the cash register when it happened.

Hiten was the first to feel it but Shiori felt it soon after wards. A large whip of heat shot across the cafeteria causing students to outcry in surprise and seconds after that red began to emerge from behind the counter in the kitchen.

Students waiting in line sceamed, one of them being SHiori, and ran off, as well as the rest of the population upon seeing the fire. It licked and consumed the kitchen in an instant coming close to hiting the tables. Hiten dropped his plate while Shiori before leaving took a huge bite out her cake.  
"NO TIME FOR EATING YOU COW!"  
"Hey you guys we got to get out here!" Bankotsu voice was soon beside the two. "You think so!?" Flames danced with more power and dragged onto the tables. The fire alarms went off, and the water sprinklers hanging from the ceiling let their heavenly waters to calm the flames. The three of them rushed behind the crowd, before exiting Bankotsu turned back to the flames.

It almost looked as it a human stood inside of them. The cobalt eyed mercenary;s eyes widen, that was impossible. "Bankotsu we have to get out here like you said come on!" He swung his head to see the female mercenary yelling a few feet from him to leave. She of course wanting to leave in a hurry because of her fear of fire. Bankotsu jogged towards the door and exited with his female companion. "Bet you probably wet your pants huh scary cat?"

"SHUT YOUR FREAKING FACE OR ILL MURDER YOU IN YOU SLEEP! I ALREADY HAVE TO GET YOU BACK FOR EARLIER!"

"Do you want me to push back towards the door?"

"Do you want me to scream rape and point towards you?"

"WILL YOU FUCKING STOP ARGUING AND LETS GET GOING!"

******////******

"Sorry your first day here was bad Kagome-chan. It's never this exciting." Shiori coughed a laughed as she and the new raven hair girl ran around the school's gym floor.  
"Oh its all fine Shiori-chan, it's been an interesting day that's for sure!" Kagome smiled back and Shiori in turned did the same. The cafeteria was the only place that was scourged and was off limited until further fixtures, students groaned in agony when they heard this outside. Now the last period of the day had arrived.  
The class where all four of the mercenaries were together, the one class that Shiori dreaded next to English and Geometry, Gym, the pathetic excuses to run students till they puke or pass out.

Shiori cut her 8 laps to a 3 runs around the gym then sat down.

"Why are you only running 3!?"  
"I told coach it was my time of-"  
"AGH ENOOUGH!"  
"PLEASE DON'T FINISH THAT!"  
"SHIORI YOU FREAKING GIRL!"  
Her green eyes rolled at the three boys immature comments. "You guys are the girls."  
"Tou, go out there for Shiori!" Coach T roared towards their bleachers they were sprawled on.

"Dammnit, I hate volleyball. Its such a girls sport."  
"Hes only mad because he can't play."

"SHUT UP!" Hiten screamed as he walked out to the wooden gym floor.

The three remaining mercenaries watched as Kagome killed everyone on her opposing team.  
"Shes good like Kikyo, the same form of spike and everything." Inuyasha noted.  
"She has a gift then." SHiori smiled at how her new found friend had Coach T gawking like a fish.  
"You should be the one beasting on the floor you idiot." Bankotsu said. Shiori only laughed and slapped his shoulder. "You know how bad I am at ANYTHING athletic."  
"Which is ironic seeing at what job you have.." Inuyasha pointed out dully,

"You guys are just jealous at how easy I can knock out the opposing team with my bad free throw, God, all of you haters are clouding up my space!"

Gym ended, school was dismissed, everyone went out of the halls and began to walk home. By 8 the school was locked, not a soul was inside, all but four students who stood amongst the the black burnt walls of the cafeteria. Swords perched on their sides or slung across their shoulders.

"You sure you saw a human?"  
"Positive." Hiten kicked around green turned black tables over and inspected the floor while Bankotsu stood ontop of the table that was recently pulled out by the three of them.

"I SHOULD be the one monitoring the inspection." Shiori hissed as she chugged a chair over her right shoulder. The four of them began digging for any show of how or what started the fire.

"You think this has any relation to the bathroom flooding?"

"Water in the bathroom..fire here…two opposites, anybody's light bulb going off?"  
Silence.. That all ended when a table was coming at an alarming rate near the three mercenaries near the counter. Bankotsu jumped off his higher table and swung his fist into the flying table instantly shattering it.

"Who the hell threw that?" His icy tone silencing the already still room, three pairs of hand set upon their sword handles in anticipation of any enemy about to attack.

The dark room that was only illuminated by the moonlight coming in from the windows was blocked momentarily by a swift movement shooting across the windows.

"Well well, a small miko, a stupid half demon, a silly little thunder demon and a simple human is this all the fight that we must undertake sister?"  
"It seems so brother."  
"COME OUT YOU COWARDS!"  
"Such a strong authority voice coming from a small miko." Out from the darkness came forth two twin demons, the female clothed in nothing but red while her companion in blue.  
"This fight shall be over soon and you small miko, shall have your power drained." The girl smiled coyly. Shiori pulled out a small rifle and shot it three times at the female demon, one at her shoulder, the other at her stomach and the last in her leg.

"If you don't start talking about why you're here, this small miko shall shot your mouth off."

_**Ending Theme:  
"Rain" by Back-On**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sooooo?! Yes no maybe sO??!

Excuess the spelling mistakes, im in a hurry since the time now reads... 10:30 yeah make fun of me all you want but I got a track meet for mi sister so must get to bed :D

please leave me a review about what you think

Love you guys!

Bankotsu: Good thing I hid the flame thrower in the closet

Me: And good thing I had a spare in mines!

Hiten: Guys might wanna leave before it getrs ugly..so from all of us, leave and go away, oh never mind *reads index card* it says "stay put for the hext chapter"


End file.
